Stuck In Love
by ChocolateVulcan
Summary: Tsuna has always been there for Gokudera and vise versa. Now though, Tsuna is being forced to leave. Will Gokudera be able to tell him I Love You before it's to late? kinda sad at the beginning but it's all good


Milly: Welcome all you 5927'ers to my jolly lil' story bout a boy, a beast, and a dickie. just kidding! It's a 5927 one-shot called stuck in love.

Summary: Tsuna has always been there for Gokudera and vise versa. Now though, Tsuna is being forced to leave. Will Gokudera be able to tell him I Love You before it's to late?

Disclaimer: Milly owns nutting T.T

(Gokudera's P.O.V.)

* * *

**Stuck In Love.**

**Chappy 1.**

I never thought I would fall so deep that I would be standing here right now wishing he would stay. His house looks so empty. Boxes line the street waiting to be hauled off to their new destination. The only sign of life in the house is a single light left on in the kitchen. So many emotions well up inside of my heart as I walk down the pathway leading to his door. I lift my hand unable to find the courage to knock. I'm afraid to face the truth that I might actualy have to let him go. I can feel the fear building in me and the desire to run away from it is all to well planted. But I won't back down this time. I have to let him know otherwise I may loose him forever. Finaly my hand takes matters into it's own and raises itself to knock on the door.

My cute little brunette opens the door and I can tell he's been greatly upset by the lok on his face.

"Gokudera...." He barely whispers my name and I can feel my chest tighten.

"Tsuna, I have something I really need to tell you. Please listen." I reach for his hand and gently caress it in mine.

"Gokudera before you say anything I..." He looks away and I can see tears forming in his eyes. I reach up and wipe them away.

"Don't cry Tsuna..." I pull him close and hold him tightly against me.

He wraps his arms around my back and I can feel him shaking.

"Gokudera I don't want to leave you but I know I have no say in it...." I could feel new tears falling from his eyes, "Please promise me that you'll never forget me.."

"Tsuna you speak as if we'll never see each other again." The pain in my chest worsened.

"I-I don't think we will."

"Don't say that." My grip around him tightened. "It hurts to hear that Tsuna. I know we'll meet again cause I'll make it happen. I love you Tsuna and I refuse to let you go so easily." I could feel tears fall from my eyes and watched as they fell onto Tsuna's hair. "So please don't speak like that."

Tsuna looked up at me his eyes a pool of emotion you could easily loose yourself it."Gokudera I Love you too. So you have to keep your promise that we will meet again."

I slowly drew my face closer to his, "Of course I will, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth if I must."

Before he could say anything I planted my lips gently on his. He wasted no time in kissing back. We poured all our emotions into that one kiss so that we would never forget it.

This all happened 5 years ago when I was 15. Now I'm 20 and happily making my way through my second year of college. As of now i'm making my way home from my part time job. The cars past by slowly as if time itself wont allow my walk to go any faster then it is. I get home and there he is standing in-front of my door. All the emotions I felt five years ago swell up inside of me as I approach him. "Tsuna, I didn't expect you to be here so soon..."

Tsuna looks away a small blush forming on his cute face. "I-I couldn't wait to see you."

I smile and pull him close while I unlock my door. "Welcome back."

Tsuna looks up at me and smiles, "I'm home."

Who would have thought that after fives years I would still be stuck in love with the worlds cutest brunette. As I close the door behind us Tsuna pulls me into a kiss, quick & gentle, but it was something that spoke volumes about our love. Before he could get away though I pulled him into a longer sweeter kiss. The five years we have been apart have been hell for me, but now my heaven has returned to my arms......

I'm so happy to be stuck in love with him.

* * *

Milly: If I go any further i might ruin the story's effect. Hope you enjoyed and remember **REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
